Raja VS the Cobra
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: When the pets, (minus Sunil, plus Digby), go camping, Raja saves the pets from a three foot cobra that escaped from the local zoo.


**Hey everyone! Before we start, please read the message bellow:**

**NOTE: The main characters in this fanfic might seem familier if you ever read Sexy pet777's fanfics. If you guessed Raja and Carrie, you're right. Now, don't go bothering her and saying 'Hey, someone ripped you off' because I asked permission before I wrote this. One more thing, if you read by bio, it says that I wanted Penny and Russell to get married and have twins named Raquel and Paul, and they will be in this story, too. **

**Okay, let's start.**

One day, Raja and Carrie were playing with Raquel and Paul until Sunil called Raja.

"Raja! Come here, please!" Sunil called to him.

Raja started to run to his father until Paul started to whine.

"Awww, but we just started!" he whined.

Raja smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back, Paul."

When Raja successfully got to his dad, he was lead outside by him. Sunil was holding a wretched old toy cobra**.**

"Son, you know that cobras and mongooses are mortal enemies, so I think it's time that I show you how to fight a cobra just in case you come across one ever in your life." Sunil explained.

"I don't want to, Daddy!' Raja whined very loudly.

"Raja, you have too"

"Why?"

"Two reasons: One, when you grow up, and live in a forest, possibly in India, you might come across a cobra and Two, so you can defend your sister and mother, You see, women are weak, so us boys need to defend them when danger lurks."

"Fine."

Sunil taught Raja how to attack the cobra. He also taught him a routine. It was kick, punch, bite, scratch, and repeat.

After about two months of kicking and punching, Raja finally knew how to fight a cobra perfectly. Every time he practiced he got better and better.

When Raja's recent practice ended, he ran up to Carrie, his sister.

"Carrie! Carrie!" Raja yelled to her. "Daddy taught me how to fight a cobra!"

"You know, Raja. I think how you and Dad fight a cobra is stupid." Carrie said.

"Why? You got a better idea?"

Carrie jumped down from where she was sitting. She smirked at her twin brother.

"Yup. Mom and I could spray the cobra. Then it'll run away."

"Oh, sure. That'll work." Raja said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"If you spray him, he'll obviously smell bad, but that won't stop him from KILLING us! He'll get us whether he's smelly or not."

"Whatever."

A few weeks later, Blythe took all the pets, **(even Digby, Raja, Carrie, Raquel, and Paul)**, on a camping trip. Sadly, Sunil couldn't go. He and his owners were on a three day trip to India.

When they got to the camp site, Blythe set out the tents, the RV, and the campfire.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get the hotdogs and marshmallows from the van." Blythe said to the pets.

When she left, both sets of twins started playing tag. Zoe and Digby sat together.

"Awww, they're so cute when they play." Digby said smiling.

"Yep."

"Aren't you a bit embarrassed that you're the only pet who's not married?" Digby asked randomly.

"I'm not the only one. Minka and Vinnie aren't married." was Zoe's reply.

"But aren't they thinking of getting married?"

"Yeah, but…."

"Do you wanna get married?!" Digby asked, interrupting Zoe, acting like an idiot.

"Well, Digby, there are times in people's lives where they get married, and at some point in our lives, there's gonna be a point where you think you're ready to get married." Zoe said, blushing. "It's called, 'Bitten by the Love Bug'. And it didn't get me, and I don't think it got you either."

"You're right, Zoe. I'm really not ready to get married yet."

Suddenly, a three foot cobra that escaped from the local zoo came and hissed at the pets which scared everyone…..that is, everyone except Raja. Everyone was trying to conceal themselves. Raja knew that he had to save his family, especially the girls.

"Take shelter!" Raja told the other pets. They did what he said.

Raja clenched his fists and walked over to the big green cobra mad, but bravely.

"Hey! You! Cobra!" Raja yelled to him.

The cobra looked at tiny Raja.

"What do you want you little rat thing?" the cobra asked Raja angrily.

Raja got angrier by the comment.

"Two things: One, you will not hurt my family and friends. Two, I am NOT a rat, **I'M A** **MONGOOSE!"** Raja screamed.

"You are ridiculous," the cobra said. "I'm just following my instincts. And anyways, how could a teeny tiny little baby like you supposed to hurt me?"

Raja got into cobra attack mode. He kinda looked like The Incredible Hulk. He said, "I was thinking, **SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"**

That's when it happened.

Raja started to kick, punch, bite, scratch and repeat. He also jumped on the cobra, trying to destroy it.

"This is amazing!" Vinnie said, taking out a video camera and starts taping. "Sunil's GOT to see this when he comes back from India!"

Raja continues to attack the cobra, and also started to slap it as well.

About fifteen minutes later, Raja had almost killed the cobra.

"This, is not, over, baby mongoose." The cobra said weakly.

He then died.

"Oh, it is SO over, giant cobra!" Raja said proudly.

Raja turned around and looked at his family.

There was a brief silence.

Then, the silence was broken. All the pets hiding came running towards Raja hugging and kissing him. Pepper and Carrie, for the most part.

Pepper picked up Raja and hugged him. She was SO happy!

"Raja, Carrie and I are so proud of you!" Pepper said. "You saved all of us! Daddy's gonna be so proud of you when he comes back from India! You were VERY brave!"

Pepper was right. Raja ma be little, but his strength is ten times his own body weight.

Then, Blythe came back.

"Hey guys!" Blythe said. "I'm back with the food!" She saw the dead cobra. "Eeek! What's that cobra doing on the ground!"

"That's no ordinary cobra." Minka said.

"That's a cobra that Raja killed all by himself!" said Vinnie.

"Really? That's pretty impressive Raja!" Blythe said.

"Hold on a second." said Raja.

Raja got a plastic fork and knife and went over to the cobra. He carefully sliced off the cobra's head and tail and placed them in a nearby river, then he pealed off the cobra's skin. Under it was fresh, juicy dark cobra meat.

"Cobra meat anyone?" he asked.

"That's a good idea, Raja!" Blythe said. "Let's all try some cobra meat for dinner!"

Paul recoiled in disgust.

"Eww, that looks gross!" he said.

"Paul, I want you to try it." Russell said.

At dinner, they had hotdogs, roasted marshmallows, cobra meat, hot cocoa, and a fruit smoothie. Meanwhile, Penny and Russell had a hard time coaxing Paul into eating the meat.

"Come on, Paul, just taste it. Look, Raquel likes it." Penny said.

"No!"

"Paul, eat it." Russell said.

"No!"

Penny thought for a while. Then she put some hotdog slices on the meat and gave it to Paul to try.

"Yummy!" he said.

At night, everyone slept in tents. Zoe and Digby slept in one tent, Minka, Vinnie, and Pepper slept in one tent, Penny and Russell slept in one tent, Paul and Raquel slept in one tent, and Raja and Carrie slept in one tent.

In Raja and Carrie's tent, the twins were saying goodnight to each other.

"Goodnight, Raja."

"Goodnight, Carrie"

Carrie's POV

I laid down in my sleeping bag peacefully. I thought about what happened today with Raja and the cobra. When the cobra came, I got real scared and almost sprayed. I hid behind my mom and thought she would spray the cobra. She was just as scared as I was. But my twin brother Raja stood up and growled at the cobra. When Raja told all of us to take shelter, I got even more scared. I watched him fight. I knew my mother was worried about him. Later he killed the cobra. Mommy was so happy for him! Raja may be little, but his strength is ten times his own body weight.

I kept thinking about what Raja did before dinner.

I knew he was only trying to save us.

I knew he saved our lives from a vicious cobra.

I should probably go thank him.

Slowly and quietly, I walked over to Raja's sleeping bag and nudged him awake.

"Raja? Raja? Wake up." I said. Raja woke up tired.

"What's wrong, Carrie?" Raja asked me.

"Nothing," I said. "I just wanted to thank you for saving our lives before dinner today."

"No problem Carrie." He said. "Besides, I was the only mongoose around. If Dad were here, he would've fought the cobra."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess all that practicing really paid off. Speaking of which, I'm sorry for calling you and Dad's way of fighting a cobra stupid.

"Yep. And, I forgive you, Carrie."

Then, Raja hugged me!

"Now," he said. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

Normal POV

The next morning, everyone woke up, ate a quick breakfast, and headed back to LPS.

When they got there, to there surprise, SUNIL was there!

"Hello, everyone!" he said.

"Sunil?" Vinnie asked. "What are you doing back from your vacation so early?"

"Aatmaj and Alpa got sick so we had to go home." Sunil said.

"Were you sad?" Zoe asked.

"No, not really."

"Daddy, guess what? We went camping, and I saved everyone's lives by killing a loose cobra!" Raja said.

Sunil blinked. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! Uncle Vinnie got it on tape!"

"You killed the cobra all by yourself? With no one to help you?"

"Yes and no!"

Sunil blinked a few more times again, then ran up to Raja and squeezed him.

"**RAJA! MY ONLY RAJA! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!**" Sunil screamed.

Raja giggled. Maybe fighting for his family was his talent, right next to magic.

**Thank you all for reading! This took about 2 hours to write because of how long it is. I know some of the lines are very close to the ones in Heart of Parkness, but still. And again, I got permission from Sexy pet777 to use Raja and Carrie. Reviewers get virtual cupcakes so if you want one, review!**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


End file.
